t(aku)t
by cemody909
Summary: Lima anggota RFA dan satu pasangan romantis akan mengungkapkan isi hati mereka saat hendak melanjutkan hubungan masing-masing ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Sopiler bertebaran! Mungkin…
1. ZEN : Fear of Failure

**Takut**

 _Sebuah fanfiksi. Ini termasuk monolog bukan, sih…?_

 _._

 _ **Disclaimer** : Sekarang atau lima puluh tahun lagi, Mystic Messenger masih milik Cheritz~_

 _Efef ini terinspirasi dari salah satu bagian dalam buku Marriage : Third Edition oleh Bob & Margaret Blood. Urutan kemunculan karakter sendiri berbeda dengan urutan '_fears' _di dalam buku tersebut._

 _._

 _ **Warning** : Mengandung sopiler – _ spoiler _! Efef ini dirancang khusus dengan beberapa_ chapter _agar Pembaca yang tidak menginginkan adanya sopiler dari karakter tertentu dapat melewatkannya._

* * *

 **ZEN**

Hei, kamu. Iya. Kamu.

Ini sungguh waktu yang singkat, tapi aku merasa kita mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain. Merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain dengan baik sampai muncul sebuah rasa bernama 'cinta'. Meskipun begitu, ada satu hal yang menggangguku. Bisakah kamu mendengarkanku sebentar saja?

Aku… sangat takut akan kegagalan.

Kamu tahu? Sejak muda, aku berusaha keras untuk menggapai apa yang aku impi-impikan. Begitu besar dan tingginya mimpi yang hendak kuraih sampai aku meninggalkan apa yang kumiliki saat itu. Keluarga, pendidikan formal… Semua itu seakan jauh lebih kecil nilainya dibandingkan dengan impianku. Ambisiku.

Hahaha… Ya, ya. Kamu benar. Ah, mengingat-ingat tentang Zen the Knight itu konyol sekali…

…Tidak? Terima kasih banyak. Kamu sangat baik hati.

Terlepas dari betapa menyenangkannya Zen the Knight, jalanku tak selamanya semulus itu. Kurasa kamu masih ingat akan cerita-cerita hidupku sebelumnya.

Saat kakiku cedera, aku merasa duniaku runtuh. Ya. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu menyakitkan namun bukan akhir dunia, apa lagi bagi mereka yang yakin bahwa aku dapat sembuh dengan cepat.

Kamu tahu? Saat itu aku merasa tak berdaya. Di balik kata-kata "aku cepat sembuh seperti monster", tersimpan harapan dari seseorang yang putus asa. Aku seakan tak bisa mengakui bahwa manusia setengah dewa sepertiku juga memiliki kelemahan. Kelemahan-kelemahan yang seharusnya dapat mengajarkanku beberapa pelajaran dalam kehidupan…

Apakah aku dan kamu dapat menerima kenyataan itu?

Aku ingin terlihat sempurna di hadapan orang lain, terutama di hadapanmu. Aku rasa semua orang menyukai keindahan dan kesempurnaan, bukankah begitu?

Aku tersentuh saat kamu membelaku di hadapan si Anak Orang Kaya yang selalu saja mengganggu ketentraman dunia itu. Imej hangat dan mempesonaku hilang dibuatnya, namun kamu tetap memihakku. Aku pikir… Wow… Bukankah aku kelihatan tidak ada keren-kerennya saat bertengkar dengan makhluk itu? Belum lagi alergiku yang selalu kambuh saat dia memamerkan kucingnya itu, baik secara langsung maupun lewat foto…

…Er, ngomong-ngomong soal foto, Seven tidak mengirimkanmu foto aneh-aneh tentangku, 'kan?

Kamu tetap ada untukku bahkan saat aku terlibat skandal dengan Echo Girl. Kamu terus mendampingi dan mendukungku, meyakinkanku bahwa bahkan jika seisi dunia tak lagi bersamaku kamu akan tetap menjadi penggemar nomor satuku. Penggemar yang mencintaiku tak hanya sebatas karya-karyaku atau apa yang coba kutunjukkan kepada dunia, namun juga menyayangiku apa adanya.

Kamu telah menyelamatkanku. Aku bisa membayangkan tanganmu terulur ke arahku. Senyummu begitu hangat layaknya sinar lembut mentari pagi. Meskipun ragamu jauh dariku, hati kita terasa terhubung lebih dekat.

Karena itu, aku ingin mengungkapkan diriku yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Namun, apakah kamu bersedia menerima seorang Ryu Hyun, lelaki biasa yang memiliki kelemahan dan kegagalannya sendiri? Bisakah kita saling menerima satu sama lain, baik kekuatan maupun kekurangan masing masing?

Terima kasih atas segalanya, Sayang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai hati dan ragamu siap untuk menyambutku.

...Aduh, ini benar-benar memalukan bagiku. Imej ganteng dan mempesonaku hilang!

Pembicaraan ini cukup kita berdua saja yang tahu, oke?


	2. Kang Jaehee : Fear of Commitment

**Takut**

 _Sebuah fanfiksi. Masih mengandung sopiler~_

 _Mystic Messenger masih milik Cheritz~ Terinspirasi dari buku Marriage : Third Edition-nya Blood & Blood. Iyah, yang nulis suami istri. _So sweet _bangeeeet~_

* * *

 **Kang Jaehee**

Ah, apa kabar? Aku harap kabarmu baik-baik saja. Kita sudah cukup akrab selama beberapa hari ini, jadi aku ingin mengungkapkan beberapa hal padamu mengenai hubungan kita.

…Ah, pertanyaanmu itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku tidak bisa menjawab apakah aku akan membawa hubungan ini ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan lebih dekat…

Karena kau sudah bertanya mengenai hal itu, kurasa lebih baik kita mendiskusikan ini bersama-sama. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

Sebenarnya, aku masih merasa belum siap menjalani hubungan yang menuntut tingkat komitmen tinggi. Aku belum menemukan maksud di balik konsep 'menyerahkan diri seutuhnya kepada orang lain'. Maksudku, menyerahkan diri seutuhnya kepada orang lain… Apakah itu semacam kontrak yang mengikat?

Aku masih ingat tentang satu hari yang bersejarah di dalam hidupku. Hari di mana Kang Jaehee menjual jiwanya kepada seorang iblis...

Maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan menggambarkannya, namun saat aku selesai menggoreskan tanda tanganku di atas kertas kontrak kerja itu, aku merasa aku telah menyerahkan seluruh kehidupanku untuk Tuan Han. Dimulai dari membantu mengerjakan berbagai proyek yang ia rencanakan, termasuk proyek-proyek yang melibatkan mamalia berkaki empat yang mengeong; mengingatkannya akan jadwal kegiatannya sehari-hari; mengatur jadwal rapat dan pertemuannya; juga membantu mengurus masalah-masalahnya yang tidak ada kaitannya denganku. Dan kau tentu tahu bagian terburuk dari bekerja di bawah komando Tuan Han Jumin selain pekerjaan yang menumpuk tiada henti, bukan?

Benar sekali. Elizabeth 3rd, sang makhluk berbulu kesayangannya. Menyebut namanya saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Seperti yang kau ketahui, mengabdi selama dua tahun lebih kepada Sang Direktur ini berhasil menjungkir balikkan kehidupanku dan membuatku gila, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tetap butuh pekerjaan untuk bisa bertahan hidup dan aku sangat berhutang budi padanya karena ia memberikanku kesempatan baik.

Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku ragu untuk berkomitmen lebih serius dengan orang lain. Apakah nantinya saat aku menyerahkan hidupku untuk orang lain, aku tak bisa sebebas dahulu? Apakah aku harus mempertimbangkan pendapat orang lain dan bahkan mengalah demi kepentingannya? Aku juga memiliki batas-batas kompromi tersendiri. Sudah cukup rasanya aku ditekan oleh 'Bos dari Neraka' itu.

Kau tentu masih ingat dengan Nyonya Rembulan, sang mak comblang yang sempat meramal percintaanku. Ia berkata padaku bahwa aku tidak akan mampu menjalin hubungan cinta jangka panjang dengan siapapun. Dia benar, aku terlalu sibuk bekerja. Apa jadinya kalau aku menomor satukan hal lain selain pekerjaan? Tuan Han pasti akan segera memecatku. Dan apa gunanya juga hubungan personal itu bagiku?

Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk meremehkan hubungan yang lebih akrab. Aku masih belum yakin akan manfaat yang kudapat dari hubungan akrab yang terjalin itu. Jika aku mempertanyakan mengenai keuntungan yang kudapatkan dari situ, tentu aku mengharapkan timbal balik. Ada yang harus aku berikan dan ada juga yang akan kau berikan, sama seperti saat bekerja. Karyawan digaji sesuai dengan kinerja yang ia berikan dalam memajukan perusahaan.

…"Bagaimana dengan Zen?"

Ah ya, aku memang sangat mengidolakannya. Aku mendedikasikan sebagian besar pendapatan, waktu luang dan perasaan kagumku yang bisa kuberikan untuk mendukungnya sebagai seorang penggemar. Ia telah mencerahkan hari-hariku dengan lakon dan nyanyiannya. Tentu saja, untuk mengapresiasinya harus ada yang kuberikan padanya. Aku selalu yakin akan prinsip itu sehingga untuk mengubah cara pandang seperti itu terasa aneh bagiku, namun jika kau ingin agar hubungan kita menjadi lebih dekat dari sekarang bukan karena mengejar timbal balik, aku rasa kita bisa menjadi sahabat karib, bukan? Sahabat adalah salah satu harta berharga manusia.

Sekarang, yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesarku adalah: bisakah kita saling terbuka dan menyesuaikan irama satu sama lain? Apakah tidak apa-apa bagimu untuk tidak mengikat janji manis dan tidak menjaminkanmu sesuatu yang mungkin tak bisa terpenuhi?

…Dan, akankah kau tetap ada di sisiku sampai aku yakin akan arti kehadiranmu dalam hidupku?


	3. Yoosung : Fear of Encounter

**Takut**

 _Sebuah fanfiksi yang disajikan dengan sopiler~_

 _Mystic Messenger masih milik Cheritz~ Terinspirasi dari buku Marriage : Third Edition-nya Blood & Blood~_

 **Warning** _: 'Rika-_ noona' _:'3_

* * *

 **Yoosung**

Oh, h-hai! Ahaha, akhirnya kita bertemu juga! Senang berjumpa denganmu!

…Er, penampilanku tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Hehehe… Terima kasih!

Tujuanku untuk menemuimu adalah untuk memberitahumu sesuatu mengenai diriku. Aku merasa malu, sih, harus mengungkapkan hal seperti ini padamu, tapi aku harap kamu mau mendengarkanku meskipun hanya sekali ini saja. Err… aku mulai saja sekarang sebelum suasana makin kaku, ahaha…

Sejujurnya, aku takut akan pertemuan. Pertemuan adalah awal dari segalanya, bukan? Orang-orang datang dan pergi, berkembang menjadi pribadi-pribadi yang berbeda setiap waktu, namun kenangan akan pertemuan masih menetap dan tidak berubah. Aku menyadarinya sejak aku kehilangan sosok Rika- _noona_ dan Sally, anjing kesayanganku. Alasan mengapa mereka berdua menjadi bagian berharga dalam kehidupanku adalah karena saat aku bertemu mereka, aku mendapatkan sumber kebahagiaan. Begitu bahagianya, sampai saat mereka pergi aku merasa hancur.

Rika- _noona_ mengambil ruang yang cukup besar di dalam jiwaku. Ia adalah keluargaku. Idolaku. Panutanku. Di saat ia menangis tersedu-sedu di sampingku, aku hanya bisa berdiri di tempatku dan tidak melakukan apa-apa saat memandangi jasad Sally yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Apa yang dapat kulakukan saat melihat sakit yang dialami? Apakah upayaku akan membantunya? Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku menyesal. Setelah Sally pergi, Rika- _noona_ pun tiada. Meninggal karena bunuh diri, katanya. Rasa sakitnya cukup untuk menyisakan luka yang teramat dalam di hatiku. Pernah sekali terpikir olehku, mengapa bisa bertemu jika akhirnya harus berpisah? Jika kamu, yang tanpa sengaja bertemu denganku beberapa hari lalu, menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku, apakah nanti aku akan sehancur itu saat kamu pergi?

Aku takut.

Rasa menyesal itu masih menguasaiku sampai saat ini. Aku yakin kamu pasti kesal karena aku selalu membicarakan Rika- _noona_ saat bersamamu. Kamu mungkin akan berkata "Relakan sajalah! Cepatlah _move-on_!" atau sejenisnya, namun seberapa mudahkah bagiku untuk mengubah pikiranku, perilaku dan perasaanku? Apakah pernah terpikir olehmu?

Yang bisa kulakukan untuk meredakan rasa sakit itu sementara adalah menyibukkan diriku dengan hal-hal lain yang membuatku bahagia. Dengan bermain LOLOL, misalnya. Semua orang di sekelilingku mengeluh karena bagi mereka aku terlalu kecanduan _game_. Aku membayangkan jika pusat rehabilitasi bagi pecandu _game_ benar ada, Jumin- _hyung_ dengan senyum setannya akan mengirimku ke sana dengan persetujuan orangtuaku. Benar-benar akhir dunia!

…Apa kamu juga menganggap bahwa kecintaanku pada _game_ itu salah?

Aku agak takut mendengar responmu, sih. Aku takut tersinggung dan melukai perasaanmu untuk membela diriku. Aku juga kurang suka kritikan, karena bagiku mereka memberi kritikan tanpa tahu seperti apa hidup yang kujalani dan aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membela diriku sendiri.

Err… Apa bagimu aku terlalu emosional? Aku tidak ingin terlihat lebay di depan orang-orang, tapi aku tidak mampu memendam semuanya sendirian dalam waktu yang lama. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat orang-orang kelihatan tak setuju dengan apa yang kulakukan? Apakah melakukan hal yang kuanggap benar saja belum cukup? Aku ingin didengar, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa mendengar orang lain dengan sama baiknya? Apa aku harus menjadi 'anak anjing' yang manis agar kamu menyayangiku? Ngomong-ngomong soal anjing, Rika- _noona_ juga sangat menyayangi Sally…

Semua ini membuatku merasa buruk. Seakan-akan… lebih baik tak usah bertemu sekalian kalau tahu begini jadinya.

…Aku minta maaf kalau kamu tersinggung karena kata-kataku barusan.

Kamu adalah orang yang sangat baik, seperti Rika- _noona_! Aku juga ingin menjadi orang yang terbaik bagimu, namun karena rasa takut dan ragu ini langkahku terhambat. Maka itu, aku ingin membicarakan ini denganmu.

Aku yakin dua kepala selalu lebih baik dari satu kepala. Maukah kamu menolongku mengatasi masalah ini bersama?


	4. Han Jumin : Fear of Rejection

**Takut**

 _Sebuah fanfiksi bertabur sopiler yang lezat~_

 _Mystic Messenger masih milik Cheritz~ Terinspirasi dari buku Marriage : Third Edition-nya Blood & Blood~_

 **Warning** _: Di sudut sana ada tali-tali rafia. Kalau nggak kuat harap lambaikan tangan ke kamera, ya~_

* * *

 **Han Jumin**

Ah, akhirnya kau tiba juga. Duduklah. Apakah perjalananmu ke sini lancar?

…Senang mendengarnya.

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuperbincangkan denganmu. Aku berencana untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih intim dan jauh lagi denganmu, jadi kita harus berdiskusi mengenai hal ini secepatnya. Aku perlu mengetahui pendapatmu mengenai apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

…Terlalu formal? Ini terasa nyaman bagiku.

Pertanyaanmu tadi sangat sesuai dengan apa yang hendak kita bicarakan saat ini. Aku merasa kita perlu menyesuaikan sudut pandang kita masing-masing. Bagimu, pembicaraan ini terasa terlalu formal, akan tetapi aku merasa lebih terbiasa berbicara seperti ini. Lagi pula, jika aku berbicara dengan bahasa aneh seperti Luciel, aku bisa dimarahi Asisten Kang.

… _Gap moe_? Kau menyukainya? Baiklah. Akan kupertimbangkan untuk berbicara dalam bahasa aneh sesekali.

Aku mulai belajar menerima perspektifmu dalam setiap hal yang kau ungkapkan dan kau lakukan selama ini. Aku seperti dipaksa masuk ke dalam dunia yang sama sekali baru. Bukan hanya dunia rakyat biasa, namun dunia seseorang yang istimewa dengan beragam liku-likunya yang tak terasa familiar. Aku menggunakan kata 'dipaksa' bukan karena aku merasa setengah hati melakukannya, namun karena ada suatu kuasa besar di luar kekuatanku yang membawaku ke dalam duniamu.

Untuk menjalin hubungan, masing-masing pihak haruslah saling mengerti kondisi yang dialami baik dirinya maupun pihak lain Aku lihat kita memiliki beberapa perbedaan baik dalam latar belakang, cara pandang juga pemikiran dan gagasan. Kita harus mampu menyikapi perbedaan-perbedaan ini, namun apakah kau menolak perbedaan yang kau dapati padaku? Apakah itu akan membuatmu kehilangan rasa cinta kepadaku? Apakah perbedaan yang kutemukan dalam dirimu akan menjadi kritikan bagiku?

Setiap orang yang kutemui menganggap aku abnormal, tidak sesuai dengan nilai-nilai yang mereka anut. Mereka berkata aku susah untuk didekati, tidak berperasaan, tidak punya selera humor, sarkastik, punya _furry-fetish_ dan sebagainya. Aku juga tidak begitu menyukai wanita karena satu dan lain hal, padahal kata mereka dengan keadaanku sekarang aku bisa mendapatkan wanita mana saja yang kuinginkan. Konyol sekali. Jangankan asistenku sendiri, bahkan ibuku saja tidak memahami keadaanku.

…Aku terlalu kasar pada Asisten Kang? Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf. Akan tetapi, kau harus tahu bahwa di dunia yang kejam ini, perilaku manis dan lemah lembut tidak begitu membantu.

Sampai saat ini, bagiku hanya Elizabeth 3rd-lah yang memahami diriku apa adanya. Tak peduli apapun kata orang lain, ia dengan setia terus menemaniku. Figurnya yang sederhana namun anggun, kedua mata birunya yang berkilauan bak permata, bulu putihnya yang terlihat murni dan begitu halus… Tidak ada yang mengalahkan pesonanya di mataku.

…Tidak? Mengapa kau berkata bahwa itu tidak benar? Lihatlah kecantikannya ini!

…Aku berlebihan? Bukan itu maksudmu? Oh, itu adalah opinimu, jadi aku akan menghargainya.

Aku ingin memberikanmu limpahan kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan karena kau telah memberikanku alasan untuk menjalani hidup dengan cinta dan senyuman, namun apakah kau akan menerimanya? Akankah kau menolaknya?

Ini benar-benar aneh. Ini tak seperti diriku. Entah mengapa, aku takut kau akan menolakku. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku, sama seperti Elizabeth. Sama seperti cinta pertamaku. Sama seperti orang-orang di sekelilingku. Ingin rasanya aku mengikatmu di atas ranjangku agar aku yakin kau akan selalu ada saat aku membuka mata untuk memulai hari dan memejamkan mata untuk mengakhiri hari atau menandai setiap inci kulitmu dengan tanda yang takkan memudar…

…Menakutkan? Ya, sangat menakutkan. Pikiran tentang kepergianmu itu menakutkanku, namun yang lebih menakutkan adalah memikirkan apakah kau mau menerimaku seperti ini. Omong kosong. Tidak ada orang yang dapat bertahan lama menyikapi perbedaan, bukan?

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaanmu, jadi apabila aku menyinggung perasaanmu, aku minta maaf. Hah, bahkan untuk memikirkan apakah kau tersinggung karenaku atau tidak sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa gila.

Tolong beritahu aku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu bahagia.

…"Tidak perlu"? "Tetaplah menjadi Jumin yang biasanya"…? Ah, kau terlalu baik hati… Atau mungkin terlalu polos?

Kalau begitu, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kau punya ide tentang apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menuju ke jenjang hubungan yang lebih tinggi lagi?

Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyatakan kepadamu bahwa kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu?


	5. 707 : Fear of Involvement

**Takut**

 _Sebuah fanfiksi gaje! Ulululululu!_

 _Mystic Messenger masih milik Cheritz~ Terinspirasi dari buku Marriage : Third Edition-nya Blood & Blood~_

* * *

 **707**

Halo! Ini aku, sang 707 yang keren tiada tara! Sambut aku dengan tabuhan gendang dan suara gegap gempita! Ulululululu!

Ahaha, terima kasih karena sudah mau bermain dengan leluconku ini. Sebenarnya aku punya misi khusus yang harus kuselesaikan secepatnya. Aku tidak suka berbicara serius, sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Aku harus berbicara denganmu, meskipun hanya lewat telepon seperti ini. Err… mulai dari mana, ya? Oh, oke. Aku akan katakan apa yang terpikir saja olehku.

…Kamu sangat mengerikan.

Eh, maaf! Maaf! Maksudku bukan seperti itu! Aduuh… Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ya? Kamu adalah orang yang sangat baik. Terlalu baik, malah. Kamu adalah satu dari beberapa malaikat yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan kepadaku.

…Kayak lagu apa, ya? LOL~

Ahaha, oke, oke. Aku akan serius sedikit. Jangan ngantuk, ya.

Aku… Ingin sekali bisa menjadi lebih dekat lagi denganmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan memelukmu erat-erat, tapi aku takut. Bukan, bukan karena kamu menyeramkan, kok. Aku minta ampun, deh~

Hatiku masih ragu. Apakah aku bisa meminta kepadamu? Memintamu untuk bertemu langsung denganku? Meminta ijin padamu untuk menyentuhmu? Memintamu untuk memusatkan perhatianmu padaku?

…Er, tapi kamu ingat apa yang kubilang kemarin, kan? Orang baik sepertimu tidak boleh bergaul dengan hekel pro sepertiku!

…Alay, ya? Ga lagi-lagi ngomong 'hekel', deh.

Orang baik sepertimu harus memilih kekasih yang juga sama baiknya, bahkan lebih baik lagi. Lelaki yang hidupnya tidak bergelimang kegelapan. Lelaki yang jalannya lurus. Yang sempurna di dalam hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja. Yang tidak sepertiku. Yang bukan aku.

Aaaa… maaf, maaf! Aduuh, jadi suram lagi deh, auranya! Bego banget sih, gue!

…Ehem, ehem.

Aku bersyukur atas kesempatan yang telah diberikan Tuhan padaku untuk dapat mengenalmu. Kamu telah begitu baik dan sabarnya meladeni segala leluconku, keluh kesahku, curcol-curcolan ga jelas dan sebagainya. Apakah jika aku mempertunjukkan bagian diriku yang lebih dingin dari Kutub Utara, kamu akan tetap bersamaku? Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko, maka aku putuskan untuk menutupinya saja. Meskipun begitu, aku ingin kamu menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang kuberitahu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya, namun seberapa banyak yang perlu kuberitahu kepadamu? Karena pada akhirnya yang kumiliki hanyalah rahasia terdalamku sendiri. Jika aku berikan padamu segalanya dariku dan akhirnya kau pergi, aku tak akan punya apa-apa lagi.

Tapi… Hei, mungkin tidak apa-apa juga jika kutitipkan itu kepadamu. Menitipkan bagian lain diriku yang tak terjamah siapapun untuk kamu kenang selama-lamanya. Agar setidaknya satu orang di dunia ini tahu, bahwa aku pernah hidup.

Um… Apa boleh aku meminta waktu kepadamu? Aku masih ragu untuk memantapkan hatiku. Aku masih ragu akan perasaanku sendiri, meskipun mereka berkata bahwa itu benar adalah 'cinta'. Aku tidak seharusnya seegois ini, bukan? Aku tidak boleh mengingini jodoh orang lain, 'kan? Dan aku juga tidak boleh manja dan terlalu bergantung padamu hanya karena kau begitu baik padaku, bukan?

Kebaikanmu telah membuatku kebaperan. Kebawa perasaan. Betapa kekanak-kanakannya.

Aku tidak ingin sinarmu sirna hanya karena ditelan oleh kegelapan yang ada di dalamku. Aku harus melindungimu, baik dari apapun yang mengancammu maupun diriku sendiri. Orang-orang baik harus hidup bahagia…

Ah, ya ampun… Ini _awkward_ sekali, demi apa… Inilah mengapa aku tidak begitu suka pembicaraan yang serius. Kamu juga, kan?

Hah? Apa-apaan kamu ini… jadi malu, nih~ Tanggung jawab!

Jangan jadi imut begitu, deh, gimana kalau nanti perasaanku ke kamu jadi makin dalam? Ahaha…

Mm…

Meskipun aku masih ragu tentang hal-hal yang tak kuketahui pasti, bolehkah aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan sungguh?

...Ahaha! Ya ampun, aku merasa lebih muda lima tahun kalau begini jadinya! Kamu jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup, ya? Semoga harimu menyenangkan...


	6. Rika & V : Fears about Caring

**Takut**

 _Sebuah fanfiksi dengan kandungan sop uler~ *ditabok*_

 _Mystic Messenger masih milik Cheritz~ Terinspirasi dari buku Marriage : Third Edition-nya Blood & Blood~_

* * *

 **Rika**

V, ini aku.

Aku ingin bertanya tentang banyak hal kepadamu. Hal-hal yang harusnya tak terpenjara di dalam pikiran dan meracuniku. Meracuni hubungan kita. Menjadi racun bagi semuanya.

V, apakah kau tahu artinya rasa peduli? Rasa cinta? Sayang?

Dengan cinta, lubang yang dalam di hati dapat ditutupi. Rasa dahaga dan lapar akan terpuaskan. Saat kita memberikan cinta, seharusnya hati kita tak merasa kosong. Seharusnya hati kita akan terasa lebih penuh. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

'Cintailah dirimu sendiri sebelum mencintai orang lain', katanya, namun aku tak sanggup. Kehidupanku tak sebahagia yang aku inginkan, meskipun aku telah dilimpahi oleh kasih sayang tiada batas. Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Memaafkan masa laluku. Memaafkan lingkungan sekitarku. Memaafkan orang-orang di dalamnya.

Mengapa kau mencintaiku, V? Apakah aku pantas dicintai olehmu? Akankah kau selalu mendukung dan peduli padaku, tak peduli apapun yang kupilih untuk diriku? Untuk kita?

Kini kau berubah, V. Kau selalu mengkritik apa yang kulakukan. Kau tak lagi percaya dengan apa yang kuyakini. Apakah kau tak lagi mencintaiku?

Meskipun begitu, kau tetap ada di sana. Di tempat di mana aku berada, di mana mataku menangkap bayanganmu secara langsung. Dalam diam, kau memberikan apa yang dapat kau berikan. Bahkan kau berikan cahayamu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau masih setia bersamaku, di dalam kegelapan yang terhampar di hadapan.

Apakah itu adalah bukti bahwa kau mencintaiku?

Andai saja aku tahu akan begini jadinya, aku akan menolak semuanya. Menolak cintamu. Menolakmu. Menolak takdir yang demikian pahit. Namun, bagaimana caranya aku dapat mengatakan tidak? Aku akan merasa jauh lebih kesepian lagi tanpa kehadiran cinta. Pada akhirnya, aku akan kembali mencarimu untuk melengkapi kebahagiaanku.

V, harusnya kita hidup bahagia…

* * *

 **V**

Rika… Ini aku.

Seharusnya aku mengungkapkan ini padamu dari jauh-jauh hari, tapi tidak apa-apalah. Semoga pada suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan ini.

Rika, sejak saat aku pertama kali mengenalmu, saat itu pulalah aku telah menyerahkan segalanya untukmu. Tubuhku, jiwaku, hatiku, pikiranku… itu menjadi milikmu sekarang, meskipun kau tidak memintanya. Meskipun kau tak akan menerimanya.

Salah satu pertanyaanku telah terjawab. Tidak. Aku tidak peduli lagi pada diriku sendiri, karena diriku telah menjadi bagian darimu. Menjadi dirimu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mewujudkan kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan. Kau bisa menghukumku apabila kau dapati aku tak mampu memberikanmu apa yang kau mau.

Rika, dua kutub pribadimu saling berseberangan, meskipun aku tetap mencintai keduanya. Aku ingin sisi gelap itu hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu, karena sepertinya semua orang lebih suka menerima orang-orang baik.

Mengapa?

Karena di dunia yang jahat ini, mereka bergantung kepada orang-orang yang menawarkan kebaikan. Tanpa matahari, dunia akan menjadi gelap gulita. Tata surya akan mati. Takkan ada lagi kehidupan.

Meskipun begitu, matahari tetap bersinar tak peduli seperti apa perangai manusia-manusia di bawah kolong langit yang dinaunginya. Aku ingin mencintaimu, matahariku, seperti sang surya. Terus memberikanmu kehangatan tanpa peduli seperti apa dirimu di masa lalu, seperti apa dirimu saat ini dan seperti apa dirimu di masa depan.

Aku tidak takut lagi akan kesendirian, karena kebahagiaanku telah kau lengkapkan. Karena diri kita telah menjadi satu, meskipun aku belum sempat melingkarkan cincin di jari manismu. Saat aku menemukanmu, aku tak perlukan yang lain lagi. Aku memang tak sempurna, namun kehadiranmu telah menyempurnakanku. Aku juga ingin menyempurnakanmu, melihatmu tersenyum lembut dengan sepenuh hati seperti saat itu. Aku ingin kau bahagia, Rika...

…Karena kita tercipta untuk bahagia bersama.


	7. Unknown : Identifying Myself

**…aku…**

 _Sebuah fanfiksi di dalam sopiler~_

 _Mystic Messenger masih milik Cheritz~ Terinspirasi dari buku Marriage : Third Edition-nya Blood & Blood~_

 **Warning** : _Kamu sudah sampai di sini? Selamat!_ Chapter _ini banyak micinnya!_

* * *

 **Unknown**

Siapa aku?

Saat ini aku telah sampai pada sebuah titik di mana aku kehilangan kesadaran akan diriku sendiri. Jangankan memahami orang lain, memahami diriku sendiri saja aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Sudah malas. Jangan tanya yang tidak bisa dijawab, deh.

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari diriku? Hah! Aku saja ragu apakah aku bisa menjalani hidup sebagai diriku sendiri!

Sepanjang usiaku, yang kuingat adalah betapa terkurungnya aku di dalam cangkang kosong yang disebut 'tubuh' itu. Semasa kecil, tubuh ringkihku terus menerus diperlemah oleh cengkeraman tangan ibuku, yang menjadikan aku dan saudara kandungku sebagai pelampiasan emosi dan pemeras harta lelaki yang sembarangan menaruh benih di rahim wanita itu. Ayah kandung kami.

Aku tak mampu melawan. Aku takut dibuang karena aku tidak menurut.

Aku sangat menyukai langit tinggi yang terpampang di hadapanku saat saudaraku membawaku keluar untuk berjalan-jalan. Kaki-kakiku yang rapuh karena lama tak dibawa melangkah mengikuti jejak kakinya perlahan. Lihat, langit dengan gumpalan-gumpalan permen kapas tertempel di tiap sudutnya. Permen kapas yang senantiasa bergerak dan berubah-ubah bentuk, tak peduli akan pendapat manusia yang berdiri di bawah kolongnya. Aku ingin mencicipi rasa permen kapas itu. Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke atas, mencoba meraihnya, namun saudaraku menahan tanganku.

Aku tak mampu melawan. Aku takut ia marah dan tak lagi menyayangiku karena aku tidak menurut.

Kemudian, saudaraku menghilang. Dia pergi terlalu lama. Aku ditinggalkan. Dia lenyap. Tiada. Jiwaku mati. Tak ingin hidup lagi. Saat aku merasa bahwa ajalku sudah mendekat, yang tiba adalah seorang malaikat. Penyelamat. Ia meyakinkanku untuk ikut dengannya untuk menemui kebahagiaan abadi.

Aku tak mampu melawan. Aku takut kehilangan kesempatan karena aku tidak menurut.

Aku pun menjalani hidupku sebagai kaki tangan Sang Penyelamat. Orang kepercayaan yang diberikan kesempatan terhormat untuk mengantarkan pesan yang teramat penting. Undangan menuju pesta yang sebenarnya. Pesta tiada akhir. Aku melaksanakan tugasku dengan setia, berharap akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang seutuhnya dari Sang Penyelamat. Pada akhirnya, aku hanyalah satu di antara entah berapa bidak yang dikorbankan. Diinjak sang Ratu untuk menunaikan tugas.

Aku tak mampu melawan. Aku takut tidak diterima karena aku tidak menurut.

Semua serasa berputar. Semuanya gelap. Riuh. Pekikan. Tembakan. Merah. Genangan. Tangisan.

Aku tak mampu melawan. Aku takut.

Aku tak punya apa-apa lagi. Bahkan namaku pun tak lagi menjadi milikku.

Lalu untuk apa kau ingin mendekatiku? Mengapa kau menginginkan sebuah jalan untuk kau tempuh hanya berdua denganku?


End file.
